Brotherly Love
by lorrie
Summary: Drake is seeing a girl that his family doesn't approve of. Do they have reason to not like this girl? FINAL CHAPTER UP
1. Default Chapter

Brotherly Love

"Come on guys, we're gonna be late!" Meagan lamented for the third time as she called up the stairs to her two older brothers.

Drake rolled his eyes as he watched his step-brother stare at the mirror. "Come on bud, it's not going to get any better than that."

"Drake, I have a huge zit on my face!" Josh exclaimed.

Drake turned Josh's face towards him and raised his eyebrows at the hideous pimple. He then lightly slapped Josh's cheek. "Ah, it's not that bad. No one will even notice."

The two teenagers hurried downstairs. Meagan's face scrunched up as Josh entered the kitchen. "Ewwww. What is that creature on your face?"

Josh turned towards Drake. "No one will notice, eh?" He scoffed.

"It's just Meagan."

"If a little 9-year old noticed, everyone at school will notice." Josh replied.

Audrey shook her head. "Josh, it's not that bad. You guys had better get going or you're going to be late."

Drake looked at the clock. "Yeah, come on Josh, hurry it up. I'm supposed to meet Jennifer at her locker before first period."

"Jennifer? I thought you were seeing Beth."

Drake looked at his brother sheepishly. "I am, sort of."

Josh looked puzzled. "How do you mean sort of?"

"Well, Beth is going to be out of town this weekend and I thought maybe Jennifer and I could go see a movie."

"You're going to take Jennifer out behind Beth's back?" Josh exclaimed. "I thought you really like Beth."

"I do." Drake replied.

"I'll never get you Drake. Beth is such a sweet girl and Jennifer . . ."

"Jennifer what?" Drake asked as they got into the car.

"Nothing." Josh replied as he cranked the car. He knew that Jennifer wasn't really Drake's type. She stayed in trouble and hung around with a crowd that he knew their parents wouldn't approve of.

"You don't like her, do you?" He asked.

"I don't know her, Drake, not really. Which, by the way, how well do you know her?"

"Well enough."

"Where did you meet, school?"

"No, she was at our last gig and we talked." Drake replied, looking out the window as they pulled into the school parking lot.

"Whatever." Josh replied, getting out of the car.

Drake slammed his door. "What's up with you?" He shouted at Josh.

Josh froze in his tracks. "What's up with me? You're getting yourself involved with a girl who has a reputation like Jennifer's and you're asking what's up with me?"

"I know all about Jennifer's reputation. She's just been in the wrong place at the wrong time, that's all."

"Five times in one year?" Josh asked. "What about this older crowd she hangs with? Is that just a matter of being in the wrong place at the wrong time too?"

"So what, she hangs with older kids? Where's the harm in that?" Drake asked.

"There's not as long as the older kids aren't doing drugs and committing crimes." Josh replied and entered the building.

To be continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2

"**Brotherly Love"**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Drake and Josh". The characters belong to their creators and Nickolodian, but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.) **

Jennifer looked at her watch impatiently. "Where is he?" She muttered.

"Looking for me?" Drake smiled as he came up behind her.

"You're late!" She scoffed.

Drake hung his head and looked up at her with puppy-dog eyes. "You're not mad, are you?"

A smile broke across her face. "I could never stay mad at you for long." She took his hand and they started towards her class. "So, are you playing anywhere tonight?"

Drake nodded. "Yep. We have a gig at The Cave."

"Ooo, what time?"

"It starts at 7:00, but if you'd like you can ride in with the band." They stopped at her classroom.

"Count me in."

Drake smiled. "Good. We'll pick you up at 6:00 and then when it's over, you can come back to my house for a while. My parents are out of town until tomorrow and Meagan is spending the night with one of her friends, so . . ."

"Sounds good, but I'll meet you at your house at 6:00, OK?"

Drake shrugged as the bell rang. "OK." He quickly kissed her. "I've gotta go. Don't want to be late for Ms. Crane's class."

Jennifer took her seat and quickly pulled out her cellphone, which she knew was prohibited in school. "Hey, it's me. It's set for tonight. I'll case it and call you around 9:00 or so."

"You sure?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Very. Later." She hung up.

Later, after school, Drake met Josh at the car. "So, how was your day, bro?" He asked.

"Pretty good. I got an A on my Algebra test, wanna go celebrate?" He asked.

Drake smiled. "Not tonight. I've got to get home and change. Jennifer's supposed to meet me at 7:00 and the band has a gig at The Cave tonight. Are you coming?"

Josh shook his head. "I doubt it." He then muttered under his breath. "Especially if Jennifer's coming."

"What was that?" Drake asked as Josh sat down in the driver's seat.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Look, what is it exactly that you have against my girlfriend?"

Josh sat with his hands stiff on the wheel. "Do you really want to know?" He asked.

Drake nodded.

"I think she's bad news. I've seen her hanging around, after school with that Mike Wilson and . . . "

"Mike Wilson?" Drake's face began to turn red.

"Yeah, you know the guy that was expelled last year for a bomb threat?"

"Yeah, I know who he is. Jennifer dated him last year, but that's old news." Drake replied with a hint of hostility.

"Is it?" Josh asked, cranking the car.

Drake didn't reply. He brought his hand to his chin and stared out the window, wondering.

To be continued . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

"**Brotherly Love"**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Drake and Josh". The characters belong to their creators and Nickolodian, but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.) **

Mike hugged Jennifer close. "So, what about this guy you've been seeing? Has he kissed you yet?"

Jennifer laughed as she snuggled closer to Mike's chest. "Of course he's kissed me. Are you jealous?"

Mike kissed her lips softly. "Of course I'm jealous." He smiled. "Has he mentioned his step-dad's coin collection?"

"No. It's not really something he'd be into. Now his step-brother Josh, on the other hand, would be the type."

"Looks like you may have hooked up with the wrong brother." Mike laughed.

Jennifer shook her head. "I don't think so. I'm meeting Drake at his house tonight at 6:00. I'll case the place and let you know where the coins are. Drake has already said that his parents won't be home tonight. His little sister is spending the night with one of her friends and I'm sure Josh will be at The Cave, so once Drake and I leave, the house will be empty."

"Good. From what I hear Walter has quite the coin collection and it should be worth quite a bit."

"Just get in and out without anyone getting hurt." She paused. "Including yourself."

"Oh Jen, I can't promise you that, but you just do your part and get loverboy out of the house so we can get in, OK?"

Jennifer nodded. "I've got to go if I'm going to meet him at 6:00."

"I'll be watching." Mike replied, kissing her one more time.

Josh pulled into the garage and the two boys went into the house. "Hey, could you see if we have anything to eat while I go grab a shower?" Drake shouted to Josh as he bolted up the stairs.

Josh muttered a few words under his breath and began to search the 'fridge for sandwich makings.

Drake quickly took a shower and re-dressed, then bounded back down the stairs, looking at his watch. "Geez, it's already 4:30. I was hoping to go over a couple of the tunes with the guys here before we left."

"Why not just go over them at the club?" Josh asked.

"Can't. They won't let us in until 6:30 and that will give us just enough time to set-up and do a sound check. You are coming, right?"

"I don't know yet. I've got a paper that due Monday and I haven't even started it, so I was thinking about . . . "

"You have all weekend to work on the paper." Drake interrupted.

"I know." He thought for a moment. "Oh what the heck. Yeah, I'll be there."

"Good! You can help us unload the car." Drake laughed and threw a pillow at his brother.

Josh threw the pillow back. "Ha, ha, ha." He mocked. "I don't think so."

"I'm kidding. We can handle out own equipment."

"If I'm going, I'd better go get changed."

"Cool. I'll go over the sets while you get ready." Drake grabbed his guitar and pulled out his music portfolio and began to review the songs planned for the night.

The band had been standing around in the living room for ten minutes when the doorbell rang. "That'll be Jennifer. You guys ready?" Drake asked.

"We'll be in the car, but hurry it up."

Drake opened the door and was met with a kiss from Jennifer, bringing a smile to his face. "You look great."

"So do you." She came into the house and looked around. "Great house."

"How about I give you a full tour when we get back?" He asked.

"How about now?" She replied, pulling him into another kiss.

"Sure, now is good." He said dreamily and then pointed towards each room. "That's the kitchen, this is the living room, that's mom and dad's room. Megan's room, the bathroom and mine and Josh's room are all upstairs. That's the fifty cent tour and we've got to go." He said, looking at his watch.

Jennifer stepped closer to the mantel, where Walter kept a replica of a rare Spanish doubloon in a glass case. "Oh my gosh, that's beautiful!" She exclaimed.

Drake's face scrunched. "It's a coin." He replied.

"It's a Spanish doubloon. Is it yours?" She asked.

Drake shook his head. "No. It's my dad's, well my step-dad's. He collects coins."

"Really? I'd love to see them." She replied with mock interest.

"Some other time maybe."

"Where does he keep them? In a safe deposit box, or here at home?" She asked.

"Here. They're in his bedroom in a safe." Drake said as he grabbed his coat. "Jennifer, the band's waiting. We've got to go." He yelled up the stairs. "Josh! Get a move on. We're leaving now. See you at The Cave."

"Ok, see you in a few." Josh called back.

Jennifer's face turned slightly ashen as she realized that Josh was still in the house. She knew if he didn't get out soon, he'd still be there when Mike and his brother broke in.

Josh slicked his hair back and grabbed his coat. Looking in the mirror once more he smiled at himself. "You're ready for anything tonight Josh, my boy." He bounded down the stairs and grabbed his keys from the counter just as he heard the glass in the front window break. "What the . . .? He whispered as he ducked behind the kitchen counter, watching into the living room.

As the band headed towards The Cave, Drake's heart half sank. "Oh man!"

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked.

"I forgot the music portfolio. We've got to go back."

"We can't go back!" Jennifer said hastily.

Drake raised his eyebrows. "Why not?" He asked.

"There's not enough time. You'll be late for your gig."

Drake shook his head as they turned the car around. "Jennifer, without the music, there won't be a gig."

She began to bite her nails all the way back. If Drake walked in on Mike and his brother, there was no telling what Mike would do.

Mike found the replica of the Spanish doubloon and snatched it up, placing it in his pocket. Josh peeked from his hiding place and immediately recognized Mike. "I've got to get out of here and call the police." He thought as he watched the two older boys go into his mom and dad's bedroom.

Just as he started to get up, he heard the key in the front door. "Josh! It's just me." Drake shouted as he entered the living room.

Before he could make it to the staircase, Mike whirled him around by his shoulder and punched him in the jaw.

"What the . . .?" Drake cried out as Mike hit him again, this time in the ribs.

Drake threw a punch, hitting Mike in his iron-hard stomach and then drew back his hand. "Owww." He said, trying to shake the feeling back into his hand.

"I work out. Obviously, you don't." Mike said as he punched Drake in the face again and then grabbed his arm, twisting it hard behind his back until it popped, he then slammed Drake against the wall and laughed as he sank to the floor. "I'm not through with you yet Parker. You don't kiss my girl and get away with it." Mike picked Drake up off of the floor and slammed the back of his head against the wall.

Drake could feel the room spinning. His arm was throbbing and he was almost grateful when his world went dark.

Josh wasn't sure what to do. If he made his presence known, Mike would probably kill he and Drake both, but if he didn't do something soon, he would certainly beat Drake to death. He sat down and cupped his hand over his mouth. "Rrrrrrrowww!" He began to mimic his best siren imitation.

"Come on Mike, it's the cops!" Mike's brother shouted.

Mike slammed his fist into Drake's jaw one more time and let him drop to the floor. "Let's go!" He shouted and the two ran for the door.

Josh ran to Drake's side and felt for a pulse. "Drake!" He shouted. "Drake!" The older of the two lay in a motionless heap on the floor. Josh grabbed the phone and dialed 9-1-1 and then their parent's cell number.

Moments after Josh's call, an ambulance pulled up and the paramedics loaded Drake onto a stretcher. "Where are you taking him?" Josh asked, his voice full of emotion.

"Mercy Hospital. Son, where are you parents?" One of the paramedics asked.

"I called them. They're on their way. They should be here any minute."

As if on cue, Audrey and Walter pulled up on the curb, not wanting to block the ambulance. "Drake! Josh!" Audrey shouted as they ran to the house. The color drained from her face as she saw Drake lying on the stretcher, unconscious and bruised. "What happened?" She shouted.

A police officer laid his hand, gently on her shoulder. "Your house was broken into and it looks like your sons surprised the thief."

"Thieves." Josh replied, his eyes never leaving Drake. "It was Mike Wilson and his brother."

Walter placed his hands on Josh's shoulder and stared into his eyes. "Josh, how do you know this?"

All at once, he blurted out; "Because, I was cowering behind the kitchen counter. I was frozen with fear and I couldn't move! Drake and Jennifer had left with the band and I was on my way out when I heard the window break in the living room. I hid behind the counter and saw Mike and his brother come in. They took the coin from the mantle and before they could do anything else, I heard a key in the lock. I should have moved then, but I couldn't." His eyes pleaded with his dad to not be angry with him.

"Drake called out my name and started up the stairs, but before he could get here, Mike grabbed him from behind and started beating him up." He looked towards Audrey who was holding Drake's still motionless hand. "Dad, I didn't know what to do. If I had stood up and let them know I was there, they would have killed me and Drake both." Tears were streaming down his face. "I made a sound like a siren and it was enough to scare them into leaving."

"It's OK son." Walter replied, pulling Josh into a bear hug. "I'm glad you aren't hurt."

Josh's eyes rested on Drake. "But Drake is and it's my fault."

To be continued . . .


	4. Chapter 4

"**Brotherly Love"**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Drake and Josh". The characters belong to their creators and Nickolodian, but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.) **

Steven and the rest of the band were still sitting in the car, waiting when they heard the commotion. "What's going on?" Steven asked.

"Maybe we'd better get going. An ambulance and Drake's parents just pulled up." Jennifer replied.

Steven's eyes grew wide as he jumped from the car. "Where's Drake?"

Just as he asked, he saw the paramedics bringing Drake out on the stretcher and his mother holding his hand. "He's hurt!" Steven shouted, running towards the house. Jennifer bolted from the car and ran in the opposite direction only to be picked up by Mike a few blocks from the house.

"You didn't have to hurt him, did you?" She chastised.

Mike grinned. "Yeah. Yeah, I did. You see, you're my girl and nobody lays a hand on you until I'm ready to dump you." He shoved her inside the car. "Now get in!"

Jennifer stared out the window, sullenly, wishing she knew how badly Drake had been hurt.

Later, at the hospital, Audrey sat by Drake's bedside while Walter remained in the waiting room with Josh. "Son, are you sure you don't want to go in?" He asked.

Josh shook his head silently and then looked down at his shoes. "I should have done something. It never should have gone this far." He whispered.

Walter pulled him close. "Drake's a strong boy, we have to believe that he's going to be OK."

"If he's going to be OK, then why hasn't he woke up yet?" Josh asked.

"I don't know." Walter replied, trying to hide his deep concern for his step-son.

Drake shifted slightly causing a soft moan to escape his lips. Audrey, encouraged by the movement, softly called out to her son. "Drake, honey its mom. Open your eyes."

"Mom." Drake mouthed inaudibly.

"Come on honey, open your eyes." She continued to coax while pressing the call button for the nurse.

"Yes." The nurse's voice came through the speaker.

"I think he's waking up." Audrey said as she held Drake's hand tighter.

Seconds later, two nurses entered the room and began taking Drake's vitals. "Drake!" One of them shouted. "Come on, it's time to wake up. You've had enough beauty rest."

His eyelids began to flutter. "Mom?" He said quietly.

"I'm right here honey." She felt his fingers wrap around her hand as she watched his eyes slowly open.

"What happened?" He whispered.

"We'll talk about it later." She swept a stray strand of hair from his forehead. "Right now, let's concentrate on getting you well, OK?" She smiled.

He attempted a weak smile and nodded and then allowed his eyelids to close again.

"I'll get the doctor." One of the nurses said quietly and left the room only to return moments later with the doctor in tow.

"I'm Doctor Sheldon." He introduced himself to Audrey and then proceeded to pin up Drake's x-rays that had been done when he was first brought in. "Your son is very lucky." He said as he scanned Drake's chart and then turned to Audrey, pointing to the x-rays. "He has two broken ribs and his left arm is broken in two places." He pulled down the x-rays and then showed Audrey Drake's MRI results. "He also has a concussion, which had me pretty worried until he woke up." He looked over at Drake who was now sleeping soundly again. "We'll want to keep him for observation for at least the next 24 hours, but it looks like he's going to be fine."

Audrey allowed her previously pent up tears to finally fall as she shook the doctor's hand. "Could you have someone get my husband and other son from the waiting room?" She asked.

Dr. Sheldon smiled and nodded slightly as he instructed a nurse to bring Walter and Josh to Drake's room.

Josh was hesitant, but followed his dad down the hallway. Walter put his arm around his son's shoulders. "Come on Josh. You heard the nurse; he's going to be OK." Josh nodded silently.

Walter held the door to Drake's room open until Josh shuffled through. His eyes immediately fell on his brother and all of the monitors that were attached to him. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. "I could have stopped it. I could have stopped Mike before he hurt him." He whispered.

He flinched slightly as he felt Audrey's arms wrap around his shoulders. "Josh. This is not your fault and you have to stop blaming yourself." She turned him to face her. "I know you feel responsible, but there's no telling what might have happened if this Mike guy had known that you were in the house too."

"Your mother's right. We could have two injured sons instead of one." Walter said softly as he stared at Drake for a moment and then took a seat at his bedside, taking his hand in his.

Drake shifted slightly and opened his eyes, a slight smile coming to his face as he realized his whole family was in the room, well almost. "Where's Meagan?" He mumbled.

"She's still at the Henderson's." Audrey replied. "You're in ICU and she's too young to be in here, so . . ."

Drake nodded. "She doesn't know, does she?" He asked.

Audrey shook her head. "No. We wanted to be face to face with her and we didn't want to scare her."

Drake's gaze shifted to his brother whose face was full of worry. "I'll be OK Josh."

"I know." Josh said off-handily.

"You look worried." Drake replied.

"Me, worried, about you? Nah!" The two boys locked eyes for a moment, and with that gesture, in that instant, said more than a thousand words could ever say.

"I know." Drake said softly as Josh took his dad's place beside Drake's bed.

"I couldn't stop him Drake. I couldn't move." Josh admitted, trying to choke back the tears.

"It's OK Josh." Drake said quietly as he squeezed his brother's hand.

Walter and Audrey silently left the room and quietly closed the door. Audrey leaned against the wall as Walter wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't know when I've ever been so scared." She whispered.

"Me either." Walter whispered. "But it's OK now. Drake is going to be fine and we'll get things back to normal soon."

To be continued . . . .


	5. Chapter 5

"**Brotherly Love"**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Drake and Josh". The characters belong to their creators and Nickolodian, but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.) **

After Josh had been in with Drake for a few minutes, Audrey gently knocked on the door. "Josh?" Her eyes moved past her step-son to Drake, who was once again asleep.

Josh brought his finger to his lips, hushing his step-mother as he stood. He paused briefly at the door, taking another look at his injured brother before stepping out into the hallway. "It's OK for him to be asleep, right? I mean, he said he was tired and he just sort of drifted off . . ."

Audrey nodded. "The doctor said it was normal." She smiled slightly at Josh. "Josh, would you mind driving me to the Henderson's? I think it's time we tell Meagan what's going on and I had rather leave your dad here with Drake."

Josh nodded. "Sure, I'll drive you, but are you sure that it's a good idea to tell her?"

"Son, we have to tell her something. She's a smart little girl. I'm sure she already knows that something's wrong and if Drake gets to come home tomorrow we don't want her to see him without knowing what happened." Walter stated.

"I guess you're right." Josh replied.

Audrey kissed Walter on the cheek. "The doctor said that they should be moving him out of ICU within the hour. We'll check at the front desk to see which room when we get back."

"I love you." Walter said as he pulled his wife into an embrace.

"I love you too." She whispered.

"Audrey, we haven't told her anything." Mrs. Henderson said as she greeted Audrey and Josh at the door. "How is he?"

"He's going to be fine. He's pretty bruised and broken right now, but . . ." She couldn't hold her composure any longer. Mrs. Henderson led her to the bedroom and wrapped her arms around her.

"There, there, Audrey, let it all out." Mrs. Henderson soothed. But as much as she tried to contain it, Audrey's sobs could still be heard through the door.

Josh caught sight of Meagan on the staircase. Tears were streaming down her face as she slowly made her way to him. "You and mom are both here and you're not as upset as she is, so it must be Drake and not dad."

Josh nodded mutely.

"Is he . . . dead?"

"No!" Josh said quickly. "Oh, Meagan, no." He wrapped his arms around his step-sister and hugged her.

"Where is he, Josh? Where's Drake?" Meagan demanded.

"I . . . I . . . think mom wanted to be the one to tell you what happened." Josh stammered.

Hearing her daughter, Audrey quickly tried to compose herself as she left the bedroom. "Meagan."

Meagan squeezed out of Josh's embrace and ran to her mother's arms. "What's wrong mom? What happened to Drake?"

Audrey knelt in front of her daughter. "Meagan, our house was broken into and Drake surprised the robbers. He was beaten pretty badly and is in the hospital."

"How bad?" She asked her mother and then quickly turned to Josh. "Where were you when all of this was going on?"

"I . . . I . . . was . . ."

"Meagan, this is not Josh's fault. It could have just as easily been him."

"I wish it had of been!" She shouted and ran out of the house.

Josh stood there, staring at the door, suddenly wishing that it had of been him too.

Audrey put her hand on his shoulder. "She didn't mean that."

Josh nodded. "Yes she did."

After finding Meagan sitting under a tree, her knees drawn up to her chest, Audrey breathed a slight sigh of relief and took a seat beside of her daughter. "You really hurt Josh's feelings, you know."

"I know." She whispered. "But where was he? He's always there when Drake gets into trouble and he usually manages to keep him safe. Where was he when Drake really needed him?"

Audrey wrapped her arms around the little girl. "Honey, this was a situation that neither of your brothers had ever faced. It was terrifying and I don't think either of them knew exactly what to do."

Audrey felt Meagan's body tense. "So he was there!" She said through gritted teeth. "What did he do, watch them beat the crap out of Drake?"

"Meagan, that's enough of that!" Audrey said sternly. "I'll not have you talking about your brother that way."

"He's not my brother!" Meagan shouted.

"Meagan, Josh is your brother now. He loves you and Drake and I know that deep down, you really love him too . . ."

"I hate him! I hate him for not stopping what happened. I hate him for letting Drake be hurt and I hate him for . . ." She broke into sobs and fell into her mother's arms.

Audrey smoothed her hands over Meagan's hair and as she looked towards the Henderson's house, she saw Josh standing by the swing set.

"Meagan," he said softly. "I'm sorry for what happened to Drake. I wish that it had of been me instead of him and if I could do it all over again . . ." He began to cry.

Meagan lifted her head and stared at Josh. "I didn't mean what I said Josh." She whispered and gently placed her hand in his. "Can we go see Drake now?"

Josh's head lifted slightly. "Are you sure you want me to go with you?"

Meagan nodded. "I'm sure." She paused. "I'm sorry for what I said Josh."

Josh smiled slightly. "It's OK. I know that you and Drake are closer than we'll ever be. I mean you guys are brother and sister and well, we're not."

Meagan could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "Don't say that. You're just as much a brother to me as Drake is and I love you."

Josh felt tears stinging his eyes as he looked at his little sister and then embraced her. "I love you too."

To be continued . . .


	6. Chapter 6

"**Brotherly Love"**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Drake and Josh". The characters belong to their creators and Nickolodian, but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)**

Walter had all but nodded off as he sat watching Drake sleep. He jumped when the door opened. "Sorry honey, we didn't mean to startle you." Audrey said quietly as she, Josh and Meagan entered the room.

He stretched and rubbed his eyes and checked his watch. "It's OK." His eyes rested on Drake. "He's been asleep for almost an hour now."

"Are we still supposed to wake him every hour?" Audrey asked.

Walter nodded. "Through the night and the doctor will reevaluate him in the morning."

Audrey gently shook her son. "Drake. Drake, it's time to wake up."

His eyes slowly began to open and finally rested on Meagan, who hadn't said a word since entering the room. "Hey squirt." He said softly.

She slowly stepped closer to his bedside and then gently took his hand in hers. "You look terrible." She said quietly as she took note of his badly bruised face.

"I'll be OK."

She nodded and began to inventory his injuries. "How bad is your arm broken?"

"Both bones in my forearm." He adjusted himself in the bed and looked around a bit, catching sight of his mom, dad and Josh. "I didn't realize the whole gang was here."

"How are you feeling, honey?" Audrey asked.

He thought for a moment. He really wasn't in that much pain right now, but he was pretty sure that was largely due to the morphine pump beside of this bed. He felt his stomach rumble slightly. "I am a little hungry."

Audrey's eyes lit up. "That's a good sign. I'll check with the nurse and see what you can have."

"I'll go with her." Walter started across the room. He looked back just before he slipped out the door. "You two keep an eye on him. He's not supposed to get out of bed."

"Do you remember what happened?" Meagan asked as she pulled a chair to the bedside.

"It's all kind of fuzzy. I know we were on our way to a gig at The Cave. Jennifer had met me at the house and I guess I got caught up in showing her around, because I forgot my music portfolio. I remembered it about a mile or so down the road and had Steve turn around and go back.

I didn't stop to check the garage to see if Josh had already left and when I came in I called out to him, so he wouldn't think someone was breaking in." Drake began to stare straight ahead as the haunting memories of the previous night re-played in his mind.

"Mike Wilson was there." Drake said quietly, obviously becoming agitated.

Josh approached the opposite side of Drake's bed, careful not to disturb his broken arm. "It's OK Drake. He can't hurt you anymore."

"Jennifer was part of this, wasn't she?" Drake asked in a quiet voice as the realization hit him.

"It looks that way." Josh replied his eyes drifting from Drake to Meagan.

Across town, Jennifer sat in the window seat in her room with her knees drawn tightly to her chest. She reached for the phone again, only to slam in back onto the cradle. "What could I possibly say to him?" She thought.

"Jen, Mike's here!" Her father's voice boomed from downstairs.

"Tell him I'm not here." She called back down.

"Tell him yourself!" Her father yelled.

Before Jennifer could say anything else, Mike bolted through the door. "Come on. Gather up some clothes and let's go. They're not far behind me."

"Who?" She asked as she watched dumbfounded as Mike began packing some things in her backpack.

"The police." Mike replied. "And don't think that they don't know that you were involved."

Jennifer's eyes widened. "Mike, I didn't know that you were going to hurt Drake."

"Yeah, but you knew that we planned to break into the house. You set it all up and if you don't come with me right now, that's exactly what I'll tell the police." He stopped packing and stared into her eyes. "If I go down, you go down with me."

She knew that he meant every word he said and she quickly threw a few more things into the backpack. As they started to leave, she ran back into the living room where her father sat in his LazyBoy and kissed him on the cheek, something she hadn't done in years. "Bye daddy."

Her father sat dumbfounded. "Bye." He then paused. "Where are you going?"

"Out. I'll be back."

Drake had just finished the last of his chicken broth when a nurse came in and cleared the room. "I'm sorry, but he has to have some rest." She focused on Audrey and Walter. "One of you can stay through the night, but everyone else has to leave."

"I'll stay." Audrey volunteered.

The nurse laid her hand on Audrey's shoulder. "The doctor said that he should be OK, so you don't have to wake him every hour. Let's let him get some rest."

After Walter gave Drake a hug, Josh stepped closer to the bed and gripped his brother's hand tightly. "See you tomorrow."

Drake nodded. "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Meagan waited until Josh and Walter had left the room. She looked down at the floor and Drake was startled to see that she had tears in her eyes when she looked back up. "I love you Drake." She said quickly as she leaned closer to him and kissed him on the cheek and then raced out of the room.

Drake's hand instantly touched his cheek. "Who would have thought." He said as the door closed.

"Who would have thought what?" Audrey asked. "That your sister loves you?"

Drake smiled as her mother began tucking the bedsheets in and making her son more comfortable. "Yeah." He answered. "I mean, I know that she loves me, she's my sister, but . . ."

"She loves you a lot Drake. You and Josh both." Audrey kissed her son's forehead. "Now, close your eyes and get some rest."

He nodded, nestled down into the bed and fell asleep almost instantly. It wasn't a very peaceful sleep though. Close to 3:00 a.m., Audrey could tell that Drake's dreams weren't at all pleasant. She buzzed for the nurse and tried to gently wake him.

Drake head jerked from one side to the other as he mumbled and grimaced as he re-lived each blow from Mike Wilson. "No! Oh God, stop!"

By the time the nurse arrived, Drake was covered in sweat. As she reached for his arm to remove the IV that he had partially tore from his arm, his eyes bolted open and he screamed; "Don't hit me again! Please!"

Tears were stinging Audrey's eyes as she and the nurse tired to calm him. "Drake, honey, its mom. You're safe." His wide eyes stared into hers and he began to calm down as she continued to talk to him. "Shh. It's OK. You're safe now. You're in the hospital and you're going to be fine."

He nodded slowly as he began to realize that he was in the hospital and that Mike Wilson was nowhere around. His breathing steadied. "I'm OK." He said as he relaxed a bit. "It was just a dream."

"There you go, honey." The nurse said. "It was all just a dream. Now, I need you to hold your arm still while I get this IV back in."

"Owww." Drake complained as the needle pierced a fresh patch of skin.

To be continued . . .


	7. Chapter 7

"**Brotherly Love"**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer:** **The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Drake and Josh". The characters belong to their creators and Nickolodian, but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)**

The following morning, Meagan was up earlier than anyone else. She checked the 'fridge for Drake's favorite snacks and made sure that there was plenty of chocolate milk.

Walter yawned as he crossed the living room. "What are you doing up so early?" He asked, catching sight of his daughter.

"Making sure everything is set for Drake. What time is he coming home anyway?"

Walter reached for the phone. "I don't know. Let's give the hospital a call and find out."

"Hello." Audrey answered quietly, so as not to wake Drake.

"Audrey, is that you?"

"Good morning." She said sleepily.

"Is everything alright?"

"Drake had a rough night. He woke up around three this morning after a nightmare. He had pulled his IV out and . . . " She paused. "Walter, let me call you back. The doctor just came in."

Walter sighed. "OK honey, just call me as soon as you can."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too." He replied. He was hanging up the phone just as Josh came down the stairs. He immediately noticed the worried look on his father's face.

"What's up dad?" He asked.

"Um, oh, that was your mom. She said Drake had a rough night."

"Is he OK?" Josh asked, quickly taking a seat beside of his dad on the couch.

"Yeah. He's sleeping right now. Seems that he had a nightmare around 3 this morning and somehow pulled out his IV."

"He is still coming home today, right?" Meagan asked.

Walter pulled the little girl close. "We won't know that until your mom calls back. The doctor was just coming in."

The doctor gently nudged Drake until he began to wake up. He watched as his patient squeezed his eyes tightly and then opened them. "Good morning." He said.

"Morning." Drake said half-asleep.

"I understand you had a pretty bad dream last night." The doctor stated as he took Drake's vitals.

"I guess." Drake replied.

"How do you feel this morning? Any pain?"

"Not much." Drake replied.

"Good. I had the nurse turn off the morphine pump last night around midnight, so you haven't had any pain medication since around 10:00 p.m."

"So I can go home today?" Drake asked.

The doctor nodded. "If you'll promise that you'll do nothing, and I mean nothing, but rest. Yes, I'll let you go home today." The doctor looked at Audrey. "I'll want to see him again in a couple of days to see how he's progressing."

Audrey nodded. "That won't be a problem."

"Good." The doctor smiled. "Now, I'm going to give you a couple of prescriptions, one for pain and the other to help you sleep. They're both to be taken as needed."

After calling Walter back and letting him know that they were on their way, a nurse helped Drake into a wheelchair and downstairs to the lobby where Audrey was waiting.

As much as he hated to admit it, he was tired just from the morning activities when they pulled up in the driveway. "Mom." He said before getting out.

"What honey?" She asked.

"I'm sorry about all of this."

Audrey smiled. "For once, none of this was your fault."

He sighed. "Well, yeah, it sort of was. I knew deep down that Josh was right about Jennifer and I kept seeing her anyway. I knew that she was still hanging around Mike Wilson and his friends, but that didn't keep me away and when Jennifer asked about dad's coin collection that should have been a red flag for me, but it wasn't."

Audrey cupped her son's chin. "Drake, we all make mistakes about people, especially if we have feelings for them. I'm sorry that Jennifer wasn't what she appeared to be and I'm sorry that you got hurt, and I don't mean the beating you took."

He nodded. "Thanks mom."

"You're welcome." She replied as she got out and helped Drake out of the car.

The phone was ringing when they finally got inside. "Hello." Walter answered. "Just a moment." He cupped his hand over the phone. "Drake, its Steve, do you feel like talking for a minute?"

Drake nodded and took the phone. "Hey, what's up?"

"You sound a lot better."

"Well, I feel a little better."

"I thought you'd want to know, I just heard that they nabbed Mike, his brother and Jennifer just over the county line."

"So, their in custody?" Drake asked.

"Yeah." Steve replied. "They were caught robbing a service station. Mike was holding the manager at gunpoint."

"Jennifer too?" Drake asked.

"She was driving." Steve replied. "Hey, I know that you just got home, so I'm going to let you rest. Take care and I'll talk with you later."

"Yeah, later." Drake said, hanging up the phone.

Josh moved the phone from Drake's lap onto the table. "What's wrong Drake? You're pale."

"Mike, his brother and Jennifer were just arrested for armed robbery." He said dryly.

Audrey and Walter looked at each other, thanking God that Mike didn't have a gun when he robbed their house. "Honey, are you OK?" She asked, taking a seat beside of Drake.

"I'm tired. Do you think someone could help me upstairs?"

Josh let Drake wrap his good arm around his neck and they started upstairs. "Is he going to be OK?" Walter asked once the boys were out of earshot.

"I'm sure he will, in time." Audrey replied.

Upstairs, as Josh opened the door to their room, Drake began to protest. "How am I going to get into my loft?"

"How about you take my bed . . ." Josh offered. Drake shook his head. "Just until you can climb up to the loft on your own." Josh finished, helping Drake ease down to the bed on the floor.

As Drake grimaced against the pain in his side, he reluctantly agreed. "Just until I can climb up there, though."

Josh nodded and watched as Drake grimaced again. "Do you want your pain pills?" He asked.

Drake nodded, as he tried to get comfortable in Josh's bed, his right arm cradling his broken ribs.

"I'll get mom with your medicine." Meagan announced from the doorway.

"Thanks Meg." Drake replied, his voice wavering, betraying the brave front he was trying to put up.

Audrey was in the room within seconds, along with Walter and Drake's pain medication. "Here you go." Walter helped him sit up until he swallowed the pills and some water. "OK, now everybody out. Drake needs to rest." Audrey announced, sending everyone out of the room.

"Mom." Drake called out as she started to close the door.

"What honey?"

"Do you think you could leave the door open, just a little?"

Audrey nodded, leaving the door cracked slightly as she headed back downstairs. She knew that Drake would recover, but his recovery; both physical and emotional were going to take a while. "Good night honey." She said softly.

"Good night." Drake replied quietly.

THE END


End file.
